Inuyasha karakeo games
by Angel Marie Winchester
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang playing games at my house. doing what? what singing playing truth or dare? What kikoho sings? O.o please read and review KIKYOHOE lovers beware INUXKAG MIRXSAN I don't own Inuyasha SOB lol
1. Karakeo time

Hey people you are watching Inuyasha karaoke.

Our first contestant is Kikyo hore singing Ugly girl

Ken

Wanna go for a ride?

Barbie

Sure, Ken!

Ken

Well, forget it!

Barbie

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

Sad I have it, I should bag it

Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair

I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

Ken

You're so ugly

You disgust me

Barbie

I'm a bland homely girl

All alone in the world

I'm as flat as a board

Thin and lanky

Ken

You're a dog, and a troll

Were you hit by a train?

Don't go near you

'Cause your breath is stinky

Barbie

Don't get touched

I'm afraid

'Cause guys say

I'm an eye sore

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

Sad I have it, I should bag it

Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair

I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation

Ken

You're so ugly

You disgust me

Barbie

Boo hoo, hoo, yeah

Ken

You're so ugly

You disgust me

Barbie

Ooo, ooo

Oh, let's go out and have some fun!

Ken

I'm sorry, but you're too damn ugly...

(Barbie)

Oh SCREW YOU KENI

Next is Kagome Higurashi singing Miracle.

Hey people this is Kagome this song is dedicated to someone I love.

Hey I bet it is the magey-wolf or this Homo guy.

You know what Inuyasha SIT and no it I not dedicated to the fucking shit bag of a wolf and the asshole Homo. Woops did I say that o well time for me to sing

Boy meets girl

You were my dream, my world

But I was blind

You cheated on me from behind

So on my own

I feel so all alone

Though I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see

It can happen to me

It can happen to me

Miracle...

Day and night

I'm always by your side

'Cause I know for sure

My love is real, my feelings pure

So take a try

No need to ask me why

'Cause I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see

It can happen to me

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see

It can happen to me

It can happen to me

Miracle...

Miracle...

...MIRACLE...

Wow whoever the luck guy is must sure be lucky o what hey Kagome isn't the guy Inu-..

Jessa shut the fuck up

Ok damn she's pissed ok our next contestant is Inuyasha (don't know last name) singing Every Heart

Yo Inuyasha here this song is dedicated to someone I love.

I bet it is Kikyo hoe

You know what it not

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara

Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara

Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no

Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni

Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

Yasuraka ni nareru you ni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni

Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet

Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa

Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku

It's was dedicated to Kikyo hoe wasn't it

No it was dedicated to you c because I love you

You know what I love you too

Ok well that's all I have today because Inuyasha and Kagome are making out. See ya

Hey people this is my second story so go easy on me ok please review and if you want a second one please tell me well see ya. I HATE KIKYO HOE SHE NEEDS TO KNOW INUYASHA MOVED ON INUYASHA AND KAGOME FOREVER.


	2. Truth or Dare which one?

ME: Hi People I'm back. –whispers- Inuyasha and Kagome are still making out. O.o. –yelling- OI INUYASHA KAGOME GET A ROOM I DON'T THINK THE ADDIENCE WANT TO SEE YA HAVE SEX ON THE STAGE. INU,KAG: JESSA!!! ME: SHIT!!! –runs of stage screaming for her sword claiming Inuyasha and Kagome are going to kill me- INU,KAG: -yelling- GET BACK HERE BITCH. ME: NEVER –sword appears in hand turns to look at Inuyasha and Kagome evil look in eyes- INU,KAG: O FUCKING SHIT – turns running off stage- ME: sorry about that hey this time we will do truth or dare then sing later. KAG: -whispers to Inu- I'm scared are you. INU: -whispers back- me too. ME: I HEARD THAT GOOD YOUR SUSPOSTE TO BE SCARED well on with the story. –Clay pot bitch shows up with narko (can't spell his name so I call him asshole ok- ME: ok we are going to play truth or dare Kagome first truth or dare. KAG: ummmmmmm…. Dare. ME: yes I dare you to make out with Inuyasha after the show. INU, KAG: yes I would love to. BITCH (guess who) NO NOT WITH MY INU-BABY. ME: shut the fuck up you stupid fucking piece of shit no one asked you anyway. –Koga shows up with Ayma- KOGE: NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET MUTT-FACE MAKE OUT WITH MY KAGOME. KAG: YESS I AM BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT YOUR JUST A WHIPY WOLF WHO RUNS AWAY WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS NOW LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I MAKE YOUR DEATH A PAINFUL ONE. KOGA: NO WAY YOU'RE MY WOMAN. –Kagome shots Koga with sacred arrow- INU, ME: -runs and hugs Kagome- THANK YOU THANK YOU. KAG: no problem. ME: well anyway Inuasha truth or dare. INU: Dare me wench. ME: -growls- I dare you to KILL the BITCH. –Smirks evilly and does evil laugh- BITCH: MY INU-BABY WILL NEVER KILL ME RIGHT INU-BABY. INU: actually I love that dare –pulls out sword and kills Bitch- -Does happy dance- ME: yeah she's dead. ME: anyway asshole truth or dare. ASS: Dare wench you are pathetic accuse for a human. ME: -growls- I DARE YOU TO LET KAGOME KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T I KILL YOU. ASS: What makes you think you could kill me? ME: I OWN THE STORY I COULD MAKE YOU SUFFER MWHAHAHAHAHA. ASS: -mumbles- ok, ok, ok bitch. KAG: ABOUT TIME YOU CAME THROUGH DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD –hits him with sacred arrow- ME: ok well Inuyasha you and Kagome can do your dares now. INU, KAG: YES! ME: damn I said make out not sex shit don't kill me. –hide behind Ayame- ME: -whispers- I got to go and please READ AND REVIEW Ja Ne.


	3. sorry AN

Hey please help me if you have any ideas for the story can you please tell me I try to update soon when I have ideas please help Ja Ne


End file.
